Tenn' Ambar-metta
by Rhovaniel
Summary: Aegnor and Andreth discuss their relationship.


**YES! I AM ALIVE (and on holidays)! I am so sorry for my absence, my teachers thought they should massacre me and my mates with a ton of research work, reports and the like :/ I have a ton of fics I wrote along this past month, but I had absolutely no time to revise and post them. I originally had intended this fic to be a light-hearted conversation between Aegnor and Andreth, but it turned out as their break-up. Yeah, so much for light-hearted :p**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters, places, etc. belong to Tolkien Estate.**

Aegnor sits in front of me by the waters of Aeluin, his head resting on my lap as I fiddle with his wiry, unruly hair. It is something that has always fascinated me, his hair; golden like the elanor that blooms during ethuil, yet wild and untameable as the sea. I let it slip through my fingers again and again until he squirms a little in my lap. When I give him an inquisitive look, he smiles impishly. "It tickles."

He seems oddly quiet today. In fact, now that I think about it, he has been quiet since we discussed our relationship; as the two adults (young adult in my case) we are, we reached the conclusion that marrying in times of such instability would be impossible, and if we were to wait for this war to end, I would certainly die ere it came close to it. As far as I am concerned, I am content to spend what little time I have beside Aegnor; I am no fool to think the war will end swiftly so that we can unite; for some reason I am called Saelind among the Edhil.

Aegnor does not seem happy, though. He has changed since the time we first met, when he saw my reflection in these same waters over a year ago. He has grown grim, and his eyes harden as he looks upon me, as if the sight of me pained him.

"Aegnor?" He turns his head up and looks me straight in the eyes. "What ails you, meleth-nín? You seem sad."

A shadow clouds his clear eyes briefly; he did not mean to show his emotions so plainly. "Nothing, Andreth. I am fine."

I shake my head. He is a terrible liar. "You know you can tell me, Aegnor."

He rolls on his belly and sits so that his eyes are at the same level as mine. I can now see they are grey and cold. "I have been thinking of the future lately, Andreth." He rubs his eyes as though he wants to rub the coldness away. "I do not think we should continue seeing each other."

I sit before him frozen, like a marble statue. I open my mouth to speak, but I cannot summon any words. I want to yell at him, scream all my love for him, beg him that he does not leave me, but a single word come out. "Why?"

He takes my hand in his own. "Andreth... We cannot do this anymore. I am of the Firstborn, you are of the Secondborn. Where would this love lead us? We would live happily, yes, for a time. But what of when you die? Shall I then be left to linger here on Ennor until nothing of me is left but a broken fëa? We cannot live like this!"

I want to leave. I just want to stand up, leave and run away, run until I have no more strength and collapse on the ground crying, crying until I forger his hurtful words. "But, Aegnor... We still have many years ahead of us. We cannot think of the end before we have even started!"

He stands up abruptly, anger flaring in his eyes. "Do you not understand, Andreth? I cannot do this! I would not be able to stand your death, the thought that I will never see you again until the End!"

I recall him telling me once about it, about the End of the World. He told me he had heard the tale from his cousin Celegorm, who had been told by Oromë himself. One day, many years from now, Morgoth shall break from imprisonment and wage a war fouler and feller than any other. All races, Dwarves, Men and Elves alike, will fight in alliance with the Valar against Morgoth, but only by a Man's hand shall Morgoth fall.

I rise as well, giving him the hardest look I can muster, but the tears that threaten to spill make the task more difficult. "So I believe this is goodbye, Aegnor." I attempt to sound haughty, but my voice is barely above a whisper.

"Indeed it is, Andreth." All of a sudden, he pulls me into a crushing embrace, breaking the fragile dam that held my tears. I begin sobbing uncontrollably as he strokes my back. When we pull apart, I see his face glistens with tears as well. "Remember, Andreth; you were, are, and will always be my only love."

I smile through the tears. "I shall wait for you, Aegnor, for is it not my name Patience?" He laughs a little at this.

When our hands finally separate so that we might follow our own paths, I turn around and, summoning what little Quenya I learned with him over the past year, I speak my final words to him. "Tenn' Ambar-metta."

**Notes:**

**Andreth (S) – Patience;**

**Saelind (S) – Wise-heart;**

**Meleth-nín (S) – my love;**

**Tenn' Ambar-metta (Q) – until the end of the world.**

**Thanks for reading! Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know :D**


End file.
